Una carta en tu cumpleaños
by Henai-chan
Summary: Un resumen de cómo vio Yamcha todo lo que pasó entre Bulma y Vegeta desde que fue revivido hasta la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma. Cómo vio evolucionar ese 'odio' entre Vegeta y Bulma hasta una relación donde Vegeta sacrifica su orgullo para defender a la Tierra. [One shot]


¡Hola! :D De nuevo vengo con un Oneshot que se me ocurrió en la noche, espero no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía, puesto que la hice mientras hacía otro proyecto de la Universidad XD

Esta fiction es para que veamos cómo vio Yamcha las cosas a través de los años, trata sobre Vegeta y Bulma, pero desde un punto de vista un poco ajeno a ellos. Es un preámbulo a otra fiction que quiero hacer, una trilogía... espero lo logre XD Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo, espero que me pongan un review si les gustó :D

Explico qué significa cada tipo de letra:

_Esto es la lectura de la carta._

Esto es una narración normal

_-"_Y lo que esté dentro de las comillas es un diálogo"-

Recuerden, Dragon Ball Z, así como todos sus personajes, no me pertenecen (quisiera, pero no); le pertenecen solamente a Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Fuji TV.

**UNA CARTA EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS**

_A veces te veo y me vienen todos los recuerdos a la mente… cuando estabas en el desierto y te vi por primera vez, cuando fingí ayudarte a ti y a Goku… y cuando te vi bañándote en la casa rodante, creo que jamás te dije lo que había visto, pero ahora ya no tiene sentido decírtelo, a menos que quiera que Vegeta me mande al Otro Mundo. _

_Recuerdo cuando me revivieron y tenías una cara de felicidad al verme, creo que fue la última vez que te vi así de feliz para conmigo. Todavía no sé qué pasó realmente, todo iba bien… no perfectamente bien, pero suficientemente bien como para que trabajáramos en ello, pero todo cambió cuando Vegeta vino a la Tierra con tu nave robada... no, creo que Vegeta sólo fue parte de lo que nos separó, creo que ya estaba escrito de que tú y yo no andaríamos juntos para toda la vida. En el momento en que Vegeta regresó intenté actuar como todo novio lo haría, protegerte, aunque por dentro estaba con un miedo que no puedes ni imaginar; y luego fuiste lo suficientemente osada como para ordenarle a Vegeta que te siguiera, yo estaba tan perplejo que no pude hacer nada más que ver lo que pasaba ante mis ojos, claro que en ese momento no noté nada… vaya que estaba ciego, claro que el hecho de que luego Goku te haya deseado tener un bebé sano no ayudó a que yo viera claras las cosas._

_Luego de saber la noticia de los androides todos nos pusimos a entrenar, yo tenía un conflicto si entrenar todo el tiempo o pasarla contigo, aunque tuve oportunidad de salir con otras chicas no lo hice, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no volteé a ver a algunas otras… aunque tú lo sabías, no te provocó lo suficiente como para dejarme, a veces me pregunto si era porque tú también volteabas a ver a Vegeta, cosa que no me sorprendería puesto que lo invitaste a vivir a tu casa, algo que no lo hiciste conmigo luego de nuestra primera ruptura. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Vegeta hiciera el destrozo de la nave espacial, tú corriste como loca para buscarlo entre los escombros mientras yo te miraba, podía sentir el ki de Vegeta, era obvio que estaba vivo, ¿pero cómo explicarte eso? No parecías ni recordar que yo estaba en la escena cuando Vegeta reapareció y quedó inconsciente. Te mantuviste cuidándolo casi por una semana, ignoraste mis llamadas y cuando llegué a verte a penas podías estar lejos de su cuarto; por lo que me enteré de tu madre, ustedes dos se la pasaban discutiendo, pero aun así te mantenías cuidando de él. Cuando Vegeta retomó su entrenamiento pude notar que tú no estabas feliz, pero no lo asocié con él, creí que era porque yo te había dicho que haría un viaje para entrenar y nos veríamos menos cada vez… vaya que fui un tonto. _

_Te visité varias veces en la corporación y realmente no noté nada raro, es cierto que tenías una cierta distancia hacia mí, pero no creí que fuese porque estabas molesta conmigo… cuando estábamos a solas parecías estar pensando en algo más, ahora sé que era en 'alguien' más; inocentemente creí que pensabas en proyectos u otras cosas, siempre te gustaba estar trabajando en algo aunque fuese sólo para distraerte. Tuvimos varias citas, fuimos a comer, al cine, fuiste a algunos de mis partidos de baseball, pero ahora que miro todo en retrospectiva, puedo notar tu actitud diferente hacia mí... ya no me dejabas que te tocara la mano, los besos eran fríos, y solamente tenía verdaderamente tu atención cuando comenzaba a hablar mal de Vegeta... muchas veces llegué a la corporación y pasaba ahí la noche, pero siempre te excusabas diciendo que tu cuarto era un desorden y no me podía quedar ahí, o que estabas trabajando en un proyecto y que no querías que te distrajera... siempre me diste un cuarto alejado al tuyo, curioso puesto que Vegeta tenía una habitación más cercana a ti... Vegeta... ni siquiera lo vi mientras yo llegaba a verte, solamente una vez vi a Vegeta pasar y pude captar una rápida mirada que nos dirigió, creí que había sido mi imaginación, puesto que su ki y su expresión no mostraban ninguna alteración, pero ahora creo que él pasó en ese momento cerca de nosotros para ver lo que hacíamos, puede que esté equivocado o puede que no, lo único que sé es en que en ese momento algo dentro de mi cerebro mandó una ligera señal al resto de mi cuerpo… de ahí en adelante tú y yo peleábamos bastante por teléfono y cada vez te evité más, hasta comencé a salir con otra chica… cuando te enteraste de eso no se puso agradable la situación, terminamos poco después de eso y no supe más de ti; a veces creo que aunque tú y yo hubiésemos seguido juntos por un tiempo, era inevitable que tú y Vegeta se mantuvieran a distancia. _

_¿Cuánto fue? Fueron algunos meses después cuando te fui a visitar, más que todo porque sentía que Vegeta se había ido de la Tierra, un ki como el de él es fácil de sentir cuando está y no está en un planeta. Entré a la corporación sin problemas, puesto que todos me conocían… y luego te vi sentada en la sala, con una gran cantidad de comida en la mesita frente a ti. Recuerdo ese momento perfectamente, me acerqué a ti y parecía que estabas feliz, pero había algo más en tu mirada, era preocupación, creí que era porque habías aumentado un poco de peso, realmente no parecía malo, puesto que se te miraban más curvas, pero cuando te pusiste de pie fue cuando lo noté… tu estómago… y cuando te acercaste a mí supe quién era el padre… supe porqué Vegeta no estaba ahí contigo. Me enojé tanto… me enojé contigo por haberte entregado a un asesino despiadado como él, me frustré conmigo por no haber podido evitarlo, y me sentía humillado por Vegeta, ¿quién se creía él para tan sólo en menos de dos años conseguir estar contigo en una manera en la que sólo yo lo había hecho? Salí de la casa y no me detuve aunque tú me llamabas por mi nombre… de nuevo me alejé por varios meses, habían momentos cuando me vestía y me dirigía hacia tu casa, pero algo me detenía y me hacía dar la vuelta… aunque quería verte, no podía lograrlo sin sentir una furia dentro de mí. _

_Creo que era la testosterona, pero cuando sentí que el ki de Vegeta se acercaba a la Tierra quise volver a intentar algo contigo, quizás si vieras lo mejor hombre que era yo podrías dejar a Vegeta… no tardé en darme cuenta que estaba muy equivocado, había algo en la manera en que tú lo mirabas a él… jamás me viste así a mí, o quizás sí pero yo fui lo bastante estúpido como para no notarlo. _

_Vegeta y yo tuvimos discusiones, a pesar que tú nunca fuiste el tema principal, pero era obvio que jamás podríamos llevarnos bien… a pesar que tú fuiste testigo de algunas, nunca interviniste, creo que te hacía gracia ver a Vegeta discutir conmigo y verme a mí intentar regresar algunos insultos, ¿cómo lograbas mantener discusiones con ese sujeto? Supongo que por eso mismo es que siguen juntos, hasta el momento no conozco a nadie más que a Vegeta que pueda mantener una discusión codo a codo contigo, y viceversa._

_Me mantuve en contacto contigo, pero fue más que todo porque no podía si quiera pensar en estar sin ti, aunque fuésemos solamente amigos. Cuando se llegó el día de los androides ya todo estaba bastante calmado, de mi parte todavía había algo de dolor, claro que el hecho de que tú aparecieras ahí con el pequeño Trunks no ayudó mucho, y luego Goku y los muchachos asumiendo que yo era el padre, un golpe para mi hombría._

_Luego me hirieron, ¿por qué siempre me pasaron esas cosas a mí? Agh, todos esos días fueron una locura, primero los androides no eran los correctos, luego aparecieron los verdaderos, Vegeta terminó siendo utilizado para barrer el piso, eso me contaron y no pude estar más feliz por ello, pero todo se vino en picada cuando apareció Cell… de nuevo Vegeta hizo su numerito y cuando nos juntamos todos en tu casa, era obvio que ya no te importaba el hecho de que Vegeta no te hubiese salvado cuando el Dr. Gero hizo volar tu nave, pero en cuanto viste a Trunks… bueno, el Trunks mayor, tu instinto de madre nos mandó a volar a Vegeta, Krillin y a mí, quienes teníamos una discusión sobre si participar en el torneo o no._

_Luego de la pelea de Cell todos tuvimos una pequeña depresión, Goku había muerto y se había decidido quedar en el Más Allá, tú estabas constantemente molesta con Vegeta, decidimos ir juntos todos a un torneo que se estaba realizando, pero yo no logré participar ya que por mi dejadez caí de la plataforma y me descalificaron… luego de que Vegeta apareciera para ayudarnos a pelear contra Bojack, todo se fue calmando un poco. Cuando te volví a visitar ya estabas de mejor humor, el pequeño Trunks estaba caminando ya, y vaya que no sabía controlarse, correteaba por todos lados y haciendo destrozos, cuando lo cargué apretó mi mano fuertemente, creo que Vegeta hubiese estado orgullos si hubiese visto mi expresión de dolor. _

_Varias veces luego de eso te fui a visitar, pero era obvio que nada era como antes, a pesar que tu madre me recibía con los brazos abiertos, al igual que tú, había algo diferente en el ambiente… yo era un extra, y era más obvio cuando Vegeta aparecía en la cocina… tú jamás lo notaste, pero yo siempre me pregunté porqué Vegeta no me amenazaba para mantenerme alejado de ti, puesto que era obvio que yo aún tenía sentimientos por ti, por mucho tiempo creí que era porque a Vegeta le daba lo mismo lo que pasara contigo… conforme pasaron los años llegué a pensar que era por algo diferente, que era porque Vegeta sabía que tú jamás podrías estar con alguien que no fuese él, ese saiyajin era lo bastante arrogante para pensar eso… y fue más obvio cuando, dos años después de la derrota de Cell, tú le construiste un Cuarto de Gravedad dentro de la corporación, era como decir que tú y él habían llegado a un acuerdo; lo cual fue raro, puesto que tú jamás necesitabas tener a un hombre contigo, si estabas decidiendo quedarte junto a Vegeta no era porque lo necesitabas, es porque así lo querías._

_Conforme pasaron los años tú y yo seguimos en contacto, me contabas sobre cómo iba el entrenamiento de Trunks, algo que siempre me sorprendió puesto que Vegeta no parecía ser del tipo de sujeto que entrenan a alguien que no fuese él mismo. Yo me mantuve haciendo dinero jugando baseball y saliendo con varias chicas, pero no senté cabeza con ninguna. ¿Cuándo fue? Quizás a los 5 años de haber derrotado Cell, el punto es que me sorprendí al ver las noticias y enterarme que te habías vuelto la nueva presidenta de la Corporación Cápsula, en la cermonia no vi a Vegeta, pero sí vi al pequeño Trunks… se miraba tan maduro con su traje de gala, y tú te mirabas tan hermosa con ese vestido azul marino y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Poco después te fui a visitar a tu casa para felicitarte, y vaya que me llevé una gran sorpresa al verte fumar, nunca habías demostrado interés en ello, supuse que era por el estrés de tener a cargo una compañía tan grande, a pesar que vi a Vegeta por un instante mientras salía de la Cámara de Gravedad, fui capaz de ver una pequeña expresión de desagrado cuando sacaste otro cigarro._

_Cuando sucedió todo con Majin Buu y Vegeta perdió la cabeza, pude ver en tus ojos todo lo que estabas sufriendo, creo que por esas horas viviste un infierno privado, jamás te había visto tan afligida, y cuando presentiste que algo había pasado con él… eso me dejó sin palabras, es como si en esos 7 años tú y él hubiesen llegado a tener una conexión más allá de lo ordinario. Cuando Goku nos contó que se sacrificó para salvarnos, para salvarte a ti y a Trunks, no pude estar más satisfecho con cómo habían resultado las cosas, no por el hecho de que Vegeta había muerto, sino por el hecho de cómo lo había hecho… era obvio que tú significabas para él más de lo que demostraba. _

_Después de que derrotaran a Buu todos fuimos revividos y tú rápidamente te fuiste junto con Vegeta, no me tardé mucho en visitarte porque tenía intención de comprar un nuevo auto, ya sabés… para impresionar a las chicas. Tú y yo nos logramos arreglar y me lo dejaste a un buen precio, sin importar que era el último modelo de tu compañía; ese día aprovechaste a decirme sobre la fiesta que planeabas tener puesto que por fin estábamos todos en paz. Una semana después la realizaste y jamás me sentí tan cómodo como ese día, vi a Vegeta sonreír por primera vez y vaya que lo hizo varias veces. Luego de esa fiesta nos mantuvimos en contacto, pero conforme pasaron los meses y luego los años, era obvio que nos distanciamos, yo siempre viví en la ciudad, pero de vez en cuando me iba de gira con el equipo o regresaba al desierto junto con Puar para recordar viejos tiempos. Y ahora te veo aquí, en tu fiesta de cumpleaños… y no puedo creer lo que vi, es una de las demostraciones de afecto más abiertas que he visto de Vegeta… arremeter contra el Dios de la Destrucción porque te golpeó, ni siquiera Krillin hizo algo cuando dejó inconsciente a No. 18, pero Vegeta ni lo pensó dos veces y se fue a dar golpes contra él. Conozco a Vegeta bastante bien, no tanto como tú, pero gracias a ti pude ver cómo él evolucionó hasta ser todo un hombre de familia, a pesar que a veces usa de nuevo su armadura para recordar sus días de gloria, pero creo que ya sabe que no hay gloria más grande que estar contigo y con Trunks. Incluso ahora entiendo sus acciones raras de hoy, desde andar paranoico buscando algo debajo de las mesas, hasta hacer esa danza rara del Bingo, en serio, ¿qué lo has hecho ver para que sepa un baile así? _

_Puedo ver cómo le lanzas rápidas miradas, y a pesar que Vegeta se mantiene alejado de todos y absorto en sus pensamientos, basta con una mirada tuya para que él voltee a ver, es como si supiera perfectamente cuando lo miras… Luego de su frase de que nadie toca a SU Bulma, no me sorprender que Vegeta no quiera acercarse a nosotros por un buen rato. Krillin hizo un brindis sobre tu cumpleaños No. 38, pero tú y yo sabemos que tienes más que eso, pero no vamos a hacer escándalo por ello, francamente tú aparentas mucho menos de lo que tienes._

_Antes de terminar, Bulma, quiero decirte que no pude haber elegido a otro hombre más acorde para ti que Vegeta, a pesar que me tardé muchos años en darme cuenta, es obvio que tú y yo no fuimos nada más que un amor pasajero de adolescentes, y creo que ni tú ni yo podríamos repetir nuestra historia… por favor, evita que Vegeta lea esta carta, a pesar que él y yo ya nos 'entendemos' desde hace mucho, de igual manera no quiero desatar la furia de ese saiyajin, planeo vivir muchos años más en paz._

_Feliz cumpleaños, querida amiga._

_Att. Yamcha._

Bulma dobló la carta a la mitad y exhaló un suspiro, no creía que Yamcha pudiera llegar a ser tan sentimentalista, no sabía qué pensar, hace ya más de 10 años que había dejado de sentir algo más que amistad por él, y aunque le fue obvio que para Yamcha fue más difícil superar la separación, siempre pensó que Yamcha había estado bien luego de eso… supuso que solamente tenía que sacarlo de adentro y liberarse de esos sentimientos que jamás le dijo.

Escuchó un sonido en la puerta y volteó a ver, era Vegeta, recostado en el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente. Aún llevaba puesta su armadura y todavía le costaba verla a los ojos, puesto que hoy había sido todo un amor con ella, claro que no al principio, pues se había opuesto a asistir a la fiesta aclarando que tenía que entrenar. Bulma soltó una risita, lo que consiguió que Vegeta le gruñera un poco. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, dirigiendo su mirada de la carta a su rostro y viceversa, ¿qué diablos estaba leyendo? Podía sentir la irregularidad en su ki, pero no entendía porqué, y realmente no era su estilo preguntarle cosas, pero él no tenía que hacerlo, con tan sólo una mirada Bulma entendería sin que él dijera algo.

Bulma le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió –"Es una carta que me dio Yamcha"- dijo extendiendo la carta y acercándosela –"Podrías leerla si quisieras"-

Vegeta volteó el rostro, no se rebajaría a ser indiscreto y husmear en cosas que no le concernían, y ella lo sabía bien. Tomó la carta y la volvió a doblar, colocándola sobre el tocador. –"Sabes que no es mi estilo"- dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su armadura, dejándolo sólo en sus pantalones.

Bulma le sonrió y le plantó un beso en la mejilla –"Sólo me hacía recordar lo afortunada que soy al tenerte a ti"- dijo mientras miraba cómo Vegeta iba sonrojándose de nuevo, jamás lo había visto sonrojarse tanto o tan fácilmente antes, ¿qué acaso era el regalo de cumpleaños que los dioses le estaban dando?, ¿poder ver a Vegeta en una faceta que jamás mostraba? Debía irle a agradecer a Dende después.

Vegeta no contestó nada, solo colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bulma y la jaló más cerca de él.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, luego de tantos años Vegeta aún conseguía ese efecto en ella. Rodeó el cuello de Vegeta con sus brazos y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Vegeta reaccionara al contacto –"Todavía me debes mi regalo de cumpleaños"- le susurró al oído.

Vegeta sonrió levemente al escuchar eso –"¿Qué acaso pelear contra el Dios de la Destrucción por ti no fue suficiente?"- preguntó con un tono bromista –"Siempre has sido exigente"-

Bulma sentía cómo la erección de Vegeta crecía cada vez más, vaya que tenía una adicción por él, pero era inevitable, puesto que los saiyajins tenían mucha más duración que un ser humano ordinario, y ni hablar sobre las grandes diferencias físicas entre ambas especies.

-"Mujer vulgar"- fue lo único que le escuchó decir antes de que los labios de Vegeta se apoderaran de los suyos. Antes de que Bulma se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pudo sentir cómo Vegeta colocaba sus manos bajo sus glúteos y en un rápido movimiento la aprisionara contra la pared. Era una de las posiciones favoritas de Vegeta, le encantaba tener el control, y esa posición le brindaba un control absoluto sobre Bulma. –"Esta vez no me seré gentil"- dijo mientras besaba su cuello, sintiéndose muy tentado a morderlo.

-"No espero que lo seas"- le respondió Bulma mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la cintura de Vegeta. Oh, cómo adoraba esa posición. Estaba lista para recibir el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos.

Quizás Vegeta no era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, o al menos no todo el tiempo, y quizás nada hubiese sido distinto si ella y Yamcha hubiesen estado juntos por unos años más o no, porque muy dentro de ella, sabía que una vez que Vegeta hubiese estado en la ecuación, ella no hubiese ni siquiera volteado a ver a otro hombre que no fuese él. Incluso, aunque Vegeta no lo aceptara todo el tiempo, ella era SU Bulma y nadie podía tocarla ni alejarla de él, y no había nada ni nadie en este Universo que fuese a cambiar eso, ni un amor del pasado, ni un Dios de la Destrucción.

* * *

FIN.

Lo sé, fue corta, y quizás querían leer más interacción entre Vegeta y Bulma, pero al final de cuentas, esto era sobre cómo vio Yamcha las cosas, de principio a fin. :D Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, se los agradacería bastante.

Nos leemos en otra fiction :) Saludos :D


End file.
